Chungus Commander
Chungus Commander The Chungus Commander is the leader of the third variation of Ugandan Chungus. He may be small but his personality is real big. The Current Commander of the Chugandans doesn't like to be addressed by his name, he only wants to be called Commander, or Daddy. Appearance The Commander Chungus looks just like a normal 3rd generation Ugandan Chungus, but he wears a green commander cap, and he can usually be seen with a cigar in his mouth. These two aspects are what lets the other Uchungans know that he is in charge here. He has a very raspy sounding voice, this is probably due to the massive amounts of cigars he has smoked over the years. Personality Commander Chungus is a very aggressive creature. He gets enjoyment out of attacking unsuspecting areas and causing harm to anyone who gets in his way, even if that means beating up civilians. Along with his explosive personality, he also has been well known to become "aroused" quite often. Combined with his anger issues this may lead to him aggressively humping random objects and people found in or around the immediate area. While he may seem like a power hungry being who wants more and more troops to help spread chaos. The Chungus Commander has also been shown to have morals. As well as caring for the other Chugandans like family. Granted he may be very stern with the others but he would do anything to keep them safe. His influence has been so widely spread that the Second generation of Ugandan Chunguses have decided to follow him as their leader, and even a few Ugandan Knuckles have decided to join him. It is currently unknown if any first variation Ugandan Chunguses have ever joined his army. His favorite song is Ocean Man by Ween. Feats He has successfully invaded Japan with his army. After gathering enough Uchungans in Chungus Heaven he summoned a portal to a small city in Japan. He and his army charged in, as soon as they arrived they all started chanting their war cry as they attacked the city. Commander Chungus and his troops attacked and defeated many unsuspecting civilians until they finally seized control of the area. Once they claimed that land they immediately started brain storming on where they should conquer next. page. But was reposted here for your own convenience.''']] They invaded and conquered the Hangout House as well. Unfortunately Their was only a couple 2nd variation Uchungans and one 3rd variation that joined hum in the attack. The other members of the Commanders Chungus army was defeated by Thanos Knuckles before they arrived at the Hangout House. But that didn't stop Commander Chungus from leading the remaining Chunguses to victory. After attacking, humping, and defeating the inhabitants of the Hangout House, Including a Giant Serpent, which he humped to death. The Hangout House was now under his control and they celebrated by eating some cheese burgers. Fear in Uganda After Chungus Commander took over the small Japanese City he and his followers all went to Uganda to check up on how the Ugandan Knuckles were doing. But when they arrived, they ran into a notorious enemy. Pewdiepie. The man that most memes fear. Upon seeing Pewds, The Chungus Commander instantly told his troops that his power was too great, and that they needed to retreat. He then began sprinting away with his troops following behind. This shows that the short tempered, dangerous, power hungry Commander of the 3rd Variation of Ugandan Chungus actually has a greatest fear. That fear being Pewdiepie. Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Authority Category:Big chungus Category:Commander Category:Ebola 2.0 friends